


Missing you (deutsche Version)

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler für Vaduz (Staffel 4, Episode 3) Irgendwann in naher Zukunft begegnen sich Douglas und Martin auf einem Flughafen in Singapur, wo Martin gesteht, dass er seinen ersten Offizier vermisst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Singapur

**Titel** : **Missing you (deutsche Version)**

 **Fandom** : Cabin Pressure

 **Autor** : lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

 **Pairing** : Martin/Douglas, Martin/Theresa (erwähnt)

 **Disclaimer** :Mir gehört nichts. Cabin Pressure gehört John Finnemore und vielleicht noch Radio BBC.

 **Inhalt** : Spoiler für Vaduz (Staffel 4, Episode 3) Irgendwann in naher Zukunft begegnen sich Douglas und Martin auf einem Flughafen in Singapur, wo Martin gesteht, dass er seinen ersten Offizier vermisst.

 

 

 

 

** Missing you **

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Douglas schlenderte über den Flughafen von Singapur und ging im Kopf alle Restaurants des Flughafengebäudes durch, wobei er überlegte, ob es wohl möglich wäre in irgendeinem davon halbwegs genießbares Sushi serviert zu bekommen.

 

Als er gedanklich seine Wahl getroffen hatte, begab er sich auf direktem Weg in das entsprechende Terminal, wo das Lokal zu finden war und studierte – dort angekommen – allerdings zuerst sehr gründlich und skeptisch die Speisekarte, welche neben dem Eingang angebracht war. Als er gerade über die Fehler in der Übersetzung von _awabi nigiri_ („Seeohren“) schmunzeln musste, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel eine flüchtige Bewegung, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam, gefolgt von einem orangeroten Aufblitzen.

 

Er drehte sich um und erkannte, dass es sich tatsächlich um Martin Crieff handelte, der gerade an ihm vorbeiging und mit der einer Geste - die Douglas so vertraut war, als wäre es seine eigene - seine Kapitänsmütze auf seinen roten Haaren zurechtrückte.

 

„Martin!“, rief Douglas dem jungen Mann hinterher ohne darüber nachzudenken.

 

Martin bremste abrupt ab, als er auf diesem exotischen Flughafen eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme seinen Namen rufen hörte und geriet prompt ins Stolpern. Er fing sich jedoch und drehte sich mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck um, der sich jedoch in ein freudiges Strahlen wandelte, als ihm klar wurde, dass tatsächlich Douglas Richardson vor ihm stand und ihn sein Gehör nicht getäuscht hatte.

 

„Martin!“, wiederholte Douglas und ging auf den jungen Mann zu. „Was für eine angenehme Überraschung.“ Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und Douglas stellte fest, dass Martin gut aussah – zumindest besser als während seiner Zeit bei _MJN Air_.

 

Martin wirkte ausgeglichener, sicherer. Fast wie ein richtiger Flugkapitän, der er schließlich und endlich ja auch war. Aber so langsam wuchs er wohl tatsächlich auch in diese Position hinein, füllte sie aus und verkörperte sie nicht nur.

Die schlichte Eleganz von Martins neuer _SwissAirways_ -Uniform – die ganz ohne übertriebene Goldtressen und andere Kinkerlitzchen auskam – trug sicher auch ihren Teil dazu bei, dass der junge Kapitän kaum noch dem rothaarigen Nervenbündel von früher glich. Womöglich war auch Theresa an diesen positiven Veränderungen nicht ganz unschuldig. Es war doch ein ziemlicher Schub für das eigene Selbstbewusstsein, wenn man der feste Freund einer echten Prinzessin war. Douglas jedenfalls gönnte ihm sein Glück von Herzen. Martin hatte lange genug immer nur den kurzen Zipfel von der Wurst erwischt und sich dennoch nie beklagt. Zumindest nicht zu sehr.

 

Es war für Martin auf jeden Fall eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals gewesen, dass es Herc gelungen war, _SwissAirways_ davon zu überzeugen, Martin an seiner Statt einzustellen, während Herc – Carolyn zuliebe (die das jedoch weder hören noch zugeben wollte) – Martins Platz bei _MJN_ eingenommen hatte. Das alles lag nun schon einige Monate zurück und obwohl zu Beginn noch einige SMS und E-Mails ausgetauscht worden waren, war der Kontakt doch nach und nach abgerissen.

 

„Douglas... was... was tust du denn hier?“, stammelte Martin - für einen kurzen Moment wieder der unsichere, übereifrige junge Pilot von früher.

 

„Ach... immer die gleiche alte Leier“, erwiderte Douglas und winkte lässig ab. „Ein paar Architekten wollten die baulichen Wunder von Singapur begutachten und haben zu diesem Zweck – warum auch immer – _MJN_ gebucht. _Et voilà_ – hier bin ich. Und bei dir?“

 

„Oh, das Übliche, das Übliche“, sagte Martin mit einem leisen Lächeln und einem Hauch Bescheidenheit, der ihn merkwürdigerweise professioneller wirken ließ als alle seine früheren übertriebenen Versuche zusammengenommen. „Ich bin jeden Freitag hier. Regulärer Flug.“

 

Douglas nickte.

„Dann ist alles im grünen Bereich bei _SwissAirways_?“

 

„Ja… ja… alles wunderbar“, sagte Martin wobei er sein Kinn etwas emporreckte. „Alles ist ganz einfach… wunderbar. Und bei dir? Verträgst du dich mit Herc?”

 

Die verkrampfte Kiefermuskulatur Martins sprach allerdings eine andere Sprache als _einfach wunderbar_. Doch Douglas ließ es für den Moment dabei bewenden.

 

„Sagen wir mal so…“ fing Douglas mit seinem typischen ironischen Tonfall an. „Sein andauerndes Techtelmechtel mit der Eigentümerin hat ihm die Position des Kapitäns eingebracht. Aber besser er als ich. Bevor ich mit Carolyn auf die Besetzungscouch muss, bleibe ich doch lieber Erster Offizier.“

 

„Wenn du das so sagst...“, bemerkte Martin mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

 

Nun wurde Douglas wirklich hellhörig. Wenn ihm dieser Scherz – dazu noch auf eigene Kosten - kein röhrendes Gelächter einbrachte, war irgendetwas faul im Staate Dänemark… oder doch eher im Fürstentum Liechtenstein?

 

Douglas beschloss, ein wenig auf den Busch zu klopfen.

„Martin? Ist irgendwas? Wie geht es eigentlich dem jungen Glück? Sicher seid ihr noch wie die Turteltäubchen.“

 

Ein gehetzter Ausdruck trat in Martins Gesicht und wurde mühsam niedergekämpft. Doch die darauffolgende - schlecht gespielte - Nonchalance war leichter zu durchschauen als ein Glas Wasser.

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist alles prima. Ihr geht’s prima. Alles ist prima. Einfach… prima. Total prima.”

 

„Oh, Martin“, stöhnte Douglas vorwurfsvoll.

 

„Was?“, rief Martin nervös aus.

 

Douglas atmete tief durch und sprach dann sehr ruhig und sehr langsam auf Martin ein.

„Jedes Mal, wenn du ein Wort fünfmal benutzt, dann ist das ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht _prima_ ist. Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du es versiebst… schon wieder.“

 

Von einer Sekunde auf die Wangen schoss das Blut in Martins Wangen.

„Ich tue nichts dergleichen“, behauptete er mit hochrotem Kopf.

 

Ein enttäuschtes Kopfschütteln begleitete Douglas‘ nächste Worte:

„Du lügst zwar etwas besser als Arthur, aber immer noch nicht gut genug um mich reinzulegen. Mich – den Meister der Lügen und Halbwahrheiten.“ Er hielt kurz inne und musterte fast missbilligend die immer noch blutübergossenen Wangen seines Freundes. „Martin! Du Volltrottel! Was hast du angestellt?!”

 

„Nichts!”, verteidigte sich Martin vehement. „Ich habe nichts gemacht! Überhaupt nichts! Ich… was ich sagen will… ich liebe sie… sie ist… wundervoll. Sie ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist.“ In seinen letzten Worten schwang sehr viel echtes Gefühl mit, doch Douglas spürte, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

 

„Nichts?“, wiederholte Douglas gedehnt und seufzte dann theatralisch. „Und dennoch…“

 

Martin musterte ihn mit einem eigenartig brennenden Blick. So rot wie er noch vor wenigen Sekunden gewesen war, so blass war er nun. Douglas konnte diesen Blick nicht einordnen, doch er sah, wie Martin krampfhaft schluckte und die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten ballte. Oh, ein entschlossener Martin. Das versprach, interessant zu werden.

 

„Ich liebe sie wirklich sehr, Douglas. Aber… aber…“ Martin holte tief Luft und straffte seinen schmalen Körper. „Aber ich… ich… ich vermisse dich. Du fehlst mir.“

 

Etwas enttäuscht zog Douglas eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Das war nicht so spektakulär gewesen wie erhofft.

 

„Meine Güte, Martin“, sagte Douglas mit einem kurzen Lachen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das eines Tages sagen würde – aber du fehlst mir auch. Mit Herc ist es einfach nicht dasselbe. Er ist ein richtiger Spielverderber. Er spielt nie _Cockpit_ _Buckaroo_ , er wettet nicht mit mir um die Käseplatte und…“

 

„Douglas…“ Martin unterbrach ihn. Sein Gesicht war immer noch bleich, wirkte aber sehr ernst und gefasst.

 

„Ja?“

 

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint.“

 

„Nein?“

 

„Nein.“ Martin seufzte leise und studierte für einen Moment die Spitzen seiner Schuhe. Dann sah er wieder auf und wieder war dieser seltsame Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Du fehlst mir _wirklich… sehr_ ”, flüsterte er leise.

 

„Ach”, machte Douglas verständnislos.

 

Martin schloss kurz seine Augen und flüsterte: „Auf völlig unpassende Art und Weise.“ Dann öffnete er wieder die Augen und atmete tief ein. Er wirkte erleichtert. „Da. Jetzt ist es raus.“

 

„Oh“, machte Douglas, als ihm dämmerte, was Martin _wirklich_ gemeint hatte und als er völlig begriffen hatte, schien es ihm angebracht, diesen Laut zu wiederholen: „ _Oh!_ “ Diese Eröffnung war nun doch spektakulärer gewesen, als alles, was er sich bis dahin ausgemalt hatte. _Oh_. In der Tat.

 

„Ja, nun…“, fing Martin an, doch mit einem Mal war seine kurzlebige – nicht unattraktive – Selbstsicherheit wieder wie weggewischt und seine Hände flatterten in nervöser Geste durch die Luft, als ob er erst jetzt selbst begriffen hatte, _was_ er da gerade preisgegeben hatte und es nun bereits zutiefst bereute. „Oh Gott… Douglas! Ich… ich… es tut mir leid! Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Vergiss es einfach. Vergiss was ich gesagt habe! Ja? Bitte? Wirst du das für mich tun? Alles einfach vergessen und niemals wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren?”

 

„Martin…“, sagte Douglas langsam und zögernd, doch dann äußerte er reflexartig den Satz, den er sich zu Beginn seiner Pilotenkarriere zurechtgelegt hatte um Avancen des männlichen Bordpersonals abzuwehren – allerdings hatte er ihn nun schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benötigt und fühlte sich vielleicht deshalb so falsch in seinem Mund an. „Martin.. ich fühle mich durchaus geschmeichelt…aber du verstehst… ich habe nie auf _diese_ Art und Weise an dich gedacht.“

„Und das wirst du auch niemals.“ Martin nickte. In seinem Blick war kein Schmerz zu erkennen, nur leere Akzeptanz – eine Vermutung, die nun zur Gewissheit geworden war. „Ich verstehe. Ich weiß nicht, was plötzlich in mich gefahren ist.“

 

„Schon gut, Martin, nur…“ Douglas kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. “Was ist mit… Theresa?”

 

„Was soll mit ihr sein? Was meinst du?“

 

„Was werde ich schon meinen?“, gab Douglas etwas unwirsch zurück. „Weiß sie es? Ahnt sie etwas?“

 

„Nein – nein.“ Martin lachte bitter. „Sie ist völlig ahnungslos. Sie…“ Martin stockte. Er atmete schwer. “Sie ist _wirklich_ ganz wunderbar. Es klingt verrückt, aber es ist genauso wie ich dir vorhin gesagt habe: Ich liebe sie wirklich. Douglas – du musst mir das glauben!“ Ein bittender Ausdruck trat in Martins Augen, dem sich Douglas nicht völlig entziehen konnte.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so sein könnte…“ Martin nahm tatsächlich seine Mütze ab und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Sein Blick zuckte nun unentschlossen zwischen dem Fußboden und Douglas hin und her.

„Ich hätte nie...“ Er schluckte und setzte erneut an, sein Blick auf einen Punkt etwas oberhalb Douglas‘ linker Schulter gerichtet.

„Meine bisherigen Beziehungen… waren nie von langer Dauer. Am Anfang war es ja auch immer sehr schön, aber dann… ganz allmählich… wurde es immer irgendwie _langweilig_. Aber ich dachte immer, das wäre, weil ich noch nicht die Richtige gefunden habe, weil es auch dieses Mal wieder nicht die Richtige war und… ich habe nie geahnt, nie daran gedacht, dass es an mir liegen könnte… dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt. Ich habe die Schuld immer bei meinen Freundinnen gesucht und nie bei mir. Mir ist die ganze Zeit über einfach nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es nur deshalb jedes Mal recht schnell seinen Reiz für mich verlor, weil ich vielleicht… homosexuell sein könnte.“ Martin atmete mit einem leisen Seufzen aus und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich bin so ein Versager.“

 

Douglas war von dieser Rede wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Martins Erfolglosigkeit beim schönen Geschlecht so _vollständig_ war – und schon gar nicht hätte diesen Grund dafür vermutet, den Martin angegeben hatte. Douglas  konnte es nicht begreifen – wehrte sich noch gegen das Begreifen.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich meine… vielleicht liegt es doch an _ihr_ …“

 

Martins Kopf zuckte wieder nach oben.

„Nein, es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass ich an nackte Männer oder meinen ehemaligen ersten Offizier denken muss damit ich _funktioniere_ , wenn ich mit ihr alleine bin“, schnappte er gereizt.

 

„Wow, das…“ Douglas blinzelte überrascht. Das waren mehr als deutliche Worte gewesen und er musste zugeben, dass ihn diese Situation momentan ebenso deutlich überforderte. Martin litt. Und Douglas empfand plötzlich Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“

 

„Das kommt nicht oft vor“, sagte Martin mit einem vagen Lächeln.

 

„In der Tat ein sehr seltenes Ereignis“, sagte Douglas nachdenklich. „Und noch nie warst _du_ der Auslöser dafür“, versuchte er einen schwachen Scherz.

 

Martin lächelte. Doch es war ein trauriges Lächeln, das Douglas unerwartet tief ins Herz schnitt.

 

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen. Mein Flug…“, sagte Martin und setzte seine Mütze wieder auf.

 

„Martin, was wirst du tun?“ Douglas musste diese Frage einfach stellen. Durch Martins Offenlegung seiner Gefühle fühlte er sich ein wenig für dessen weiteres Schicksal verantwortlich.

 

Ein verschlossener Ausdruck trat auf Martins sonst so offenes Gesicht.

„Nichts“, sagte er schlicht.

 

„Du wirst es ihr nicht sagen?“, fragte Douglas.

 

Martins Körper straffte sich, wandelte sich vor Douglas‘ Augen von einem jungen, verwirrten, unglücklichen Piloten zu einem ruhigen, selbstsicheren Flugkapitän.

„Nicht, dass es dich etwas angehen würde“, äußerte er mit einem Anflug von Kälte. „Aber nein. Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen.“

 

Douglas würde es nie zugeben, aber er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte noch etliche Minuten Martin hinterher, der – ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen – in Richtung Abflughalle schritt.

 

Der Appetit auf Sushi war ihm vergangen.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

 

 

 

 


	2. Paris

 

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Martins zufälliges Zusammentreffen mit Douglas lag nun schon 23 Tage zurück… nicht, dass Martin die Tage gezählt hätte… oder die Stunden. Es waren genau… Martin schüttelte über sich selbst unwillig den Kopf. Nein. Solche Gedanken waren genau das, was er nicht brauchte. Daher würde er aufhören, sie zu denken. Punkt. Er hatte mittlerweile seine mehr oder weniger festen Flugrouten, während Douglas in GERTI wie eine wilde Hummel kreuz und quer über den Erdball flog. Es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sich je wieder über den Weg laufen würden. Und falls doch… dann war er mit etwas Glück bereits verlobt und hätte diese unseligen Sehnsüchte sicher hinter sich gelassen.

Martin beschloss, sich zusammen zu reißen, nicht mehr an seinen früheren ersten Offizier zu denken und sich stattdessen auf die Auslage des Pariser Flughafen-Juweliers zu konzentrieren, vor dem er gerade stand. Bis zu seinem Weiterflug hatte er noch mehr als genug Zeit, um sich nach etwas Hübschem für Theresa umzusehen. Beim Anblick der Preisschilder – und nach kurzem Umrechnen der Euros in Britische Pfund - sank sein Mut allerdings wieder beträchtlich.

Dafür, dass Theresa es mit ihm aushielt, hätte sie den schönsten und größten Diamant-Ring verdient, doch obwohl er nun über ein festes Gehalt verfügte, lag ein Schmuckstück – wie es ihm angemessen erschien -  immer noch außerhalb seiner finanziellen Reichweite.

 

Während er noch im Kopf sein Barvermögen überschlug, tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Martins ohnehin schon unausgeglichene Stimmung schlug nun in Verärgerung um. Seine Uniform schützte ihn normalerweise vor solchen Zudringlichkeiten. Er drehte sich um und musste ein wenig den Kopf heben, doch dann blickte er direkt in Douglas‘ Gesicht.

 

„Captain Crieff, wie ich annehme?“, sagte Douglas und brachte tatsächlich eine kleine, spöttische Verbeugung zustande.

 

„Hallo Douglas“, erwiderte Martin tonlos. Warum nur? Warum nur musste ihm Douglas schon wieder über den Weg laufen? Wie groß waren noch gleich die Chancen gewesen, dass so etwas wieder passieren würde? Gering bis gar nicht vorhanden! Und doch stand Douglas vor ihm und sah ihn mit diesem spöttisch-amüsierten Blick an, von dem er nicht wusste – nicht wissen konnte… lieber Gott, lass es ihn auch nie wissen! – was er alles mit Martins Pulsschlag und seinen Knien anstellte. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! Hätte nicht passieren sollen! Warum also… oh… richtig. Er hatte sein fabelhaftes Pech vergessen.

 

Douglas‘ Blick glitt an ihm vorbei hin zu dem Schaufenster des Juweliers.

„Suchst du nach einer neuen Uhr? Möglicherweise nach einer Original _Philippe_ _Patek_?“, fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

 

„Ha Ha Ha“, machte Martin verdrossen. Es war ja klar gewesen, dass sich Douglas diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen würde um ihn mit dieser alten Geschichte erneut aufzuziehen. Warum nur fehlten ihm diese Neckereien so sehr? „Du warst schon witziger“, schob er noch verärgert nach, während er spürte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden. Na toll. Jetzt wurde er auch noch rot. Vor Douglas! Dabei hatte der Tag so gut angefangen. Klarer Himmel über Frankreich, perfekter Start, beinahe perfekte Landung… aber nein. Das Schicksal hasste ihn so sehr, dass es ihm ausgerechnet jetzt Douglas über den Weg schickte. Martin schluckte etwas krampfhaft und fing an sich einzureden, dass die Röte seiner Wangen nur von seiner Verärgerung her rührten und nicht von etwas ganz anderem.

 

„Also keine Uhr”, stellte Douglas gelassen fest und sah ihm dabei ruhig in die Augen.

 

Direkt in die Augen. Die flammende Hitze, welche Martin dabei ins Gesicht schoss, ließ sich weder unterdrücken, noch schönreden. Er suchte daher sein Heil in der Flucht nach vorne.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst… Ich suche nach einem Verlobungsring“, schleuderte er Douglas fast trotzig entgegen und wandte seinen Blick ab.

 

„Martin!“, rief Douglas aus. „Nach allem, was du mir gesagt hast…“ Seine Stimme klang aufgebracht, aber keineswegs spöttisch oder gar sarkastisch – was Martin zumindest nicht so sehr überrascht hätte, wie diese ehrliche Besorgnis. Doch Martins Überraschung war nicht von langer Dauer, denn fast sofort gewann unbändiger Zorn die Oberhand.

 

„Du hast mir versprochen, diese Sache nie wieder zu erwähnen!“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

 

Doch Douglas blieb – wie immer – von diesem Wutanfall völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Habe ich das? Ich denke eher, dass ich dir ein solches Versprechen nie gegeben habe. Aber _Sir_ weiß es natürlich am besten.“ Er räusperte sich und jeder Hauch von Ironie war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, als er fortfuhr: „Du wirst Theresa also wirklich heiraten?“

 

„Sicher“, erwiderte Martin lässig und war gleichzeitig stark damit beschäftigt, sich seine Verwirrung und Unsicherheit ob Douglas‘ Nachfrage nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ihre ganze Familie und das halbe Land erwarten seit Wochen meinen Antrag. Meine Mutter und Simon und Caitlin hören nicht auf, mich damit zu nerven und…“

 

„Du könntest immer noch mit ihr Schluss machen“, unterbrach ihn Douglas.

 

„Schluss machen!“ Martin schnaubte. “Du sagst das, als ob das eine echte Option für mich wäre.” Er hatte wohl hilfloser geklungen, als es ihm selbst bewusst war, denn warum sollte sich sonst diese tiefe Besorgnis auf Douglas‘ Gesicht ausbreiten?

 

„Aber es _ist_ eine echte Option!“, widersprach Douglas heftig. „Martin… seit ich dich kenne, hast du es noch immer fertiggebracht bei jedem Date Mist zu bauen… bei jeder einzelnen Beziehung Mist zu bauen. Warum machst du das jetzt bei Theresa nicht einfach wieder?“

 

Martin lachte nervös. Douglas‘ Blick war mit einer Intensität auf ihn gerichtet, die ihm völlig unangebrachte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

 

„Ich will es dieses Mal nicht versauen! Sie liebt mich wirklich!“, rief Martin aufgebracht aus.“ Er hielt inne und erwiderte Douglas‘ Blick für einen Moment. Dann seufzte er. „Ich bin eben ein ausgemachter Pechvogel. Ich habe ja schon versucht… es kaputt zu machen“, gab er kleinlaut zu. „Es hat nicht funktioniert.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und lachte bitter. „Immer wenn ich Erfolg haben wollte… dann habe ich es todsicher versaut. Aber jetzt, wo ich versagen _will_ …du verstehst schon. Es ist wohl mein Schicksal, dass ich nie das bekomme, was ich will.“

 

Ein Stirnrunzeln zeigte sich auf Douglas‘ Gesicht.

„Aber du _wolltest_ Theresa doch…“

 

Martin hörte auf, seine Schuhspitzen zu mustern und sein Kopf ruckte nach oben.

„Ja! Ich weiß!“, fauchte er wütend. „Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst, dass ich mir selbst nicht trauen kann. Dass ich mich selbst nicht gut genug kenne um meine Wünsche richtig einschätzen zu können. Dass ich zu dumm bin um zu wissen, was ich _wirklich_ will! Was ich wirklich brauche! Zu dumm um zu wissen, was wirklich gut für mich ist… bis es… zu spät ist.“ Martin rang nach Atem, doch Douglas sah ihn einfach nur mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an, den Martin nicht wirklich verstand. „Ja, es ist wahr! Ich _wollte_ sie!“, fuhr er etwas gedämpfter aber immer noch aufgeregt fort. „Ich wollte sie _so_ sehr. Und jetzt, da ich sie habe… will ich sie nicht mehr.“ Ein kleines, verzweifeltes Lachen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen doch noch immer hielten seine Augen Douglas‘ Blick stand. „Erst jetzt habe ich begriffen, was ich wirklich will… wonach ich mich schon seit langer Zeit sehne…“ Er unterbrach sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist ja auch egal“, sagte er leise und senkte seinen Blick.

 

Nie wieder hatte er es erwähnen wollen. Nie wieder hatte er darüber nachdenken wollen, was – oder besser gesagt – _wen_ er tatsächlich wollte. Nach _wem_ er sich sehnte. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, Douglas seine Gefühle zu gestehen? Wieso hatte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen? Er hatte die vage Hoffnung besessen, es würde ihm hinterher besser gehen… er würde dieses Kapitel damit abschließen können… doch stattdessen hatte er mit seinem Geständnis alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Peinlich berührt stellte er fest, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Entschlossen blinzelte er die aufsteigenden Tränen fort. Wenn ihm auch sonst nichts gelang… diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben. Er – als Captain - würde nicht mitten in Paris, mitten in einem Flughafen, vor einem ersten Offizier in Tränen ausbrechen.

 

„Aber du _kannst_ sie nicht heiraten!“, rief Douglas aus. Es klang gleichermaßen entsetzt und erbost und Martins angeborener Widerspruchsgeist regte sich.

 

„Ach ja? Und warum sollte ich das nicht?“, gab er mit kalter Würde zurück. „Sie ist fantastisch und sehr liebenswert. Abgesehen davon ist sie die einzige Frau, die _mich_ jemals gewollt hat. Zur Hölle damit – sie ist das einzige menschliche Wesen auf der großen weiten Welt, das sich _jemals_ für _mich_ interessiert hat. Wenn ich sie heirate, dann werde ich _niemals_ wieder allein sein. Ich werde zu einer _Familie_ gehören, die mich akzeptiert… die sogar _stolz_ auf mich ist. Ich könnte selbst Vater werden… eigene Kinder haben. Ich könnte eine eigene Familie gründen.“ Martin reckte entschlossen sein Kinn vor und strafte seinen schlanken Körper. Er richtete seinen Blick ohne alle Gefühlsregung direkt auf Douglas. „Theresa ist meine letzte und einzige Chance für all das. Ich kann einfach nicht mit ihr Schluss machen. Wohin sollte ich gehen, wenn ich sie tatsächlich verlassen würde? Zurück nach Fitton? Wo ich immer nur einsam und unglücklich war?“ Seine Stimme klang brüchig, doch Martin würgte den Kloß, der ihm im Hals saß, wieder hinunter und sprach gefasst und ruhig weiter. „Douglas… ich kann nicht zurück. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich will nie wieder so verdammt elend und einsam sein. Nie wieder… in meinem ganzen Leben nicht.“

 

Er musterte Douglas aufmerksam, doch seine Worte schienen nicht wirklich einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben, geschweige denn einen Sinneswandel bewirkt zu haben. Warum auch… Douglas hatte ja noch nie auf ihn gehört.

 

„Aber du wirst mit ihr nicht _glücklich_ sein!“, brachte Douglas schließlich hervor, nachdem er mehrere Sekunden nach den passenden Worten gesucht hatte.

 

„Und wenn schon!“, schleuderte ihm Martin entgegen. Seine Geduld war nun auch am Ende. Douglas wollte nicht verstehen? Wollte nicht begreifen, wie vernünftig Martins Argumente waren? Gut – dann eben mit dem Vorschlaghammer!

„Dann bin ich eben nach ein paar Jahren Ehe ein kleines bisschen unglücklich! Na und?! Das ist doch bei allen Ehen so! Es gibt für mich keinen anderen Weg. Es gibt für mich niemand, zu dem ich sonst gehen könnte! Du hast mir ja sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass du nicht an mir interessiert bist!“

 

Es hatte wehgetan diese Worte zu formulieren. Es hatte geschmerzt, diese Worte auszusprechen – die Worte jedoch auch noch zu hören wie er sie selbst aussprach, war eine Pein gewesen, mit der Martin nicht gerechnet hatte. Doch es war ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig geblieben. Douglas wollte ihn nicht. Von daher hatte er kein Recht, ihm vorzuschreiben ob oder wen er zu heiraten hatte. Die nächsten Worte, die der andere Mann jedoch äußerte, zogen Martin den frischgewonnen Boden sofort wieder mit einem Ruck unter den Füßen weg.

 

„Das habe ich nie gesagt…“, äußerte Douglas mit einem versonnenen Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„Tu mir das nicht an, Douglas“, flüsterte Martin mit erstickter Stimme. Sein Herz schlug dumpf und schwer in seiner Brust. In seinen Ohren dröhnte es und er musste erneut hektisch Blinzeln um die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen einzudämmen. „Tu das nicht… es mag für dich vielleicht amüsant sein – aber nicht für mich. Das ist kein gigantischer Witz… das ist _mein Leben_!“

 

Martin sah, wie Douglas den Mund zu einer Erwiderung öffnete, doch in diesem Moment hallte eine Durchsage der Lautsprecheranlage des Flughafens durch das ganze Gebäude.

 

„ _Erster Offizier Douglas Richardson, melden Sie sich bitte an Gate 12. First Officer Douglas Richardson, please announce yourself at gate 12. Premier Officier Douglas Richardson, s'il vous plait…”_

„Verdammt, ich muss los”, fluchte Douglas inbrünstig, dann wandte er sich mit einer solch drängenden Intensität an Martin, dass dieser automatisch ein wenig zurückzuckte. „Martin… tu’s nicht. Versprich mir, dass du ihr keinen Antrag machen wirst!“

 

„Was… wieso… Ich verstehe nicht…“, stammelte Martin und spürte, dass Douglas mit seinen beiden Händen die Finger seiner rechten Hand umschlossen hatte.

 

„Rasch - wohin fliegst du nächste Woche?“, fragte Douglas immer noch hastig, drängend.

 

Martin blinzelte verwirrt, doch seinen Flugplan herunterzubeten war seine leichteste Übung – auch unter Stress.

„Montag: Toronto. Dienstag: Berlin. Freitag…” weiter kam er nicht.

 

„Ausgezeichnet! Dann werde ich das Vergnügen haben, _Sir_ in Berlin wieder zu sehen.“

 

„Berlin? Wieso…“ Doch dann entschwand Martin diese Frage wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis, denn plötzlich kam ihm ein ganz anderes Problem viel wichtiger vor. „Douglas… warum berührst du meine Hand?“

 

Ein tiefes, dunkles Lächeln, welches nicht dazu beitrug Martins Pulsschlag wieder zu normalisieren, huschte über Douglas‘ Lippen.

„Ich berühre sie nicht… ich _halte_ sie“, raunte er mit dieser tiefen, tiefen Stimme, die Martins Knie zuverlässig weich werden ließen. Jedes verdammte Mal.

 

„Halten? Du-du-du hältst Händchen mit mir?”, quietschte Martin leise. „Warum solltest du mit mir Händchen halten wollen?“ Seine Augen weiteten sich in nervöser Panik und erst jetzt fiel es ihm ein, seine Hand diesem tröstlichen, warmen Griff hastig zu entziehen. „Lass das! Um Gottes Willen. Hier könnten Paparazzi sein!”, zischte er ihm völlig aufgelöst zu und sah sich hektisch um.

 

Douglas zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Papparazzi, Martin? Das ist jetzt nicht wirklich dein Ernst“, meinte er trocken.

 

„Mein vollster Ernst“, erwiderte Martin im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ich bin immerhin der Freund der Prinzessin von Liechtenstein. Ich bin eine Person des öffentlichen Lebens.“

 

Ein zärtlich-spöttischer Ausdruck trat in Douglas‘ Augen.

„In Liechtenstein vielleicht. Hier in Frankreich bist du höchstens ein öffentliches Nervenbündel.“

 

_„Letzter Aufruf! Erster Offizier Douglas Richardson, melden Sie sich bitte an Gate 12. Last call! First Officer Douglas Richardson, please announce yourself at gate 12. Premier Officier Douglas Richardson, s'il vous plait…”_

****

Douglas schenkte dem Lautsprecher in ihrer Nähe einen entnervten Blick und wandte sich zum Gehen.

 

Als er schon einige Meter entfernt war, drehte er sich im Laufen noch einmal um und winkte Martin zu.

„Bis Dienstag! Wir sehen uns in Berlin!“

Martin brachte nur eine sehr schwache Geste der Erwiderung zustande. Douglas‘ strahlendes Lachen beim Abschied hatte ihm wieder die Knie weich werden lassen. Wie sollte er in diesem Zustand seinen Rückflug bewältigen? Wie sollte er die Tage bis Dienstag überstehen? Und vor allem… was sollte er jetzt tun?

 

Zutiefst verwirrt und voller aufgewühlter Sehnsüchte starrte Martin auf den breiten Rücken seines ehemaligen ersten Offiziers, bis dieser in der Menschenmenge der Fluggäste unterging.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. Berlin

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

Douglas hetzte durch den Berliner Flughafen auf der Suche nach dem Café, in dem er sich mit Martin verabredet hatte. Natürlich musste ihr Flug gerade heute eine Verspätung haben! Natürlich war die Landebahn nicht frei gewesen, von ihrem Gate ganz zu schweigen und natürlich hatten sie eine Warteschleife nach der anderen fliegen müssen. Nun hatte er sich hoffnungslos verspätet und fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit über, ob Martin überhaupt noch auf ihn wartete oder ob er kalte Füße bekommen hatte und gegangen war.

 

Doch diese Sorgen waren unbegründet gewesen. Als Douglas etwas derangiert vor dem Café haltmachte, sah er drinnen Martin an einem kleinen runden Tisch sitzen und trübsinnig in eine Tasse Kaffee starren. Douglas zwang sich dazu, nicht augenblicklich hinein zu stürmen, sondern sich erst den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen, sein Hemd glatt zu streichen und seine Krawatte gerade zu rücken. Erst dann betrat er das Café – langsam, gemächlich, selbstsicher. Wie es eben nur ein Mann von Welt vermochte.

 

Gelassen schlenderte er zu Martins Tisch.

„Martin“, grüßte er ihn mit einem Kopfnicken, während Martin mit seltsam brennendem Blick zu ihm aufsah. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe.“ Er zog den Stuhl hervor und setzte sich.

 

„Schon gut“, sagte Martin, offensichtlich um Gleichmut bemüht, während seine Finger dem Zuckertütchen erbarmungslos zusetzten. „Kein Problem. Ich habe mehr als genug Zeit.“

 

„Das freut mich. Hast du ihr schon einen Antrag gemacht?“, fragte Douglas ohne Vorwarnung. Er hatte diese Frage ganz absichtlich auf diese Art und Weise gestellt. Er wollte eine Reaktion bei Martin auslösen, provozieren. Eine ehrliche, ungefilterte Reaktion. Dabei hatte er sich mental auf alles mögliche gefasst gemacht. Auf wütendes Schreien, auf beleidigtes Schweigen, auf wortloses Aufstehen und Gehen, auf... so ziemlich alles. Wie gesagt – er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit dem, was dann tatsächlich geschah.

 

Martin zögerte.

Aber nicht wie er es sonst getan hatte. Nicht, wie er es früher getan hatte, als er zögerte, weil viel zu viele Worte (meist widersprüchliche) auf seine Zunge drängten. Nein, so war es dieses Mal nicht. Es war ein kalkulierendes, abschätzendes Zögern. Ein fast erwachsenes Zögern. Douglas spürte tatsächlich so etwas wie Stolz auf seinen ehemaligen Kapitän.

 

Die schlanken, kurzen Finger ließen endlich von dem Zuckertütchen ab.

„Nein“, antwortete Martin schlicht.

 

Douglas versuchte, genauso gelassen zu reagieren.

„Gut. Das ist... gut“, bemerkte er genauso wortkarg wie Martin.

 

Ein klarer, fast durchdringender Blick aus Martins hellen Augen richtete sich jetzt auf den Ersten Offizier.

„Warum ist das gut, Douglas?“, fragte er ruhig.

 

Gott, woher nahm Martin nur diese völlig un-Martin-ische Ruhe? Es kostete Douglas dieses Mal ungewohnt viel Mühe, wieder das Gehabe eines überlegenen _Beherrschers der Lüfte_ anzunehmen, das ihm schon zur zweiten Natur geworden war.

„Nun ja, ich denke, ich würde...“ Zu seiner eigenen Verärgerung wollten die Worte nicht über seine Lippen. Nach einer kaum merklichen Pause fuhr er stattdessen mit einer weiteren Frage fort: „Hast du es ihr schon erzählt?“

 

Martins klarer Blick wurde noch durchdringender. Die hellen Augen verengten sich leicht und Douglas fühlte sich unter diesem inquisitorischen Blick zunehmend unwohl.

„Warum interessiert dich das?“ entgegnete Martin heftig. „Warum interessierst du dich plötzlich für mich? Oder für mein Leben? Oder... für meine Verlobung mit Theresa?“

 

„Weil...“ Wieder musste sich Douglas unterbrechen, weil die richtigen Worte sich in seiner Kehle verbarrikadierten. Verärgert über sich selbst schleuderte er Martin seine Erwiderung mit unterdrücktem Zorn entgegen: „Wenn du sie heiratest, werdet ihr beide unglücklich werden!“

 

„Das kannst du nicht wissen!“, rief Martin aufgebracht aus.

 

„Oh doch, das kann ich!“, lachte Douglas bitter. „Vielleicht werdet ihr zuerst noch glücklich und zufrieden sein, aber die Liebe wird zum Fenster hinausfliegen, sobald die geheimen Begierden unseres unartigen Kapitän Crieff an die Vordertür des Schlosses klopfen!“ Martins Augen sprühten bei diesen Worten wütende und auch ein wenig schmerzerfüllte Blitze und Douglas schämte sich ein wenig für seinen Ausbruch.

„Martin...“ Er atmete tief durch und bewegte seine Hand auf der Tischplatte. Die Versuchung, Martins Hand zu berühren war plötzlich sehr groß, doch so lange Martin noch so aufgebracht war, würde diese beruhigend gemeinte Geste sicher nur falsch aufgefasst werden.

„Martin. So hör doch!“, beschwor Douglas ihn mit gesenkter, eindringlicher Stimme. „Ich kenne das alles. Ich habe das alles schon selbst durchgemacht. Meine ersten beiden Ehefrauen sind von mir betrogen worden. Meine dritte Ehefrau wiederum hat _mich_ betrogen. Nach meinen Erfahrungen ist das nicht das Rezept für eine glückliche Ehe. Ist wirklich nicht zur Nachahmung zu empfehlen.“

 

Dies schien nun einen gewissen Eindruck bei Martin hinterlassen zu haben. Er saß zurück gelehnt auf seinem Stuhl, die Arme hingen an seinem Körper hinab, als ob sie nicht dazu gehören würden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte seine Betroffenheit wieder.

„Aber... wenn...“, sagte er langsam.

 

Doch Douglas ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Du _wirst_ sie betrügen. Oder sie wird es tun – im Prinzip ist es völlig gleichgültig, wer von euch beiden zuerst zum Ehebrecher wird. Aber _dass_ es passieren wird... das ist unausweichlich. So sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.“ Die Worte waren hart, doch seine Stimme blieb dabei sanft. Er wollte Martin nicht verletzen, dennoch war es ihm wichtig, dass er _begriff_.

 

Martin blinzelte etwas zu rasch, wie um aufsteigende Tränen zu vertreiben. Dann – ein letztes Aufbäumen: „Aber sie liebt mich! Und ich liebe sie... zumindest... irgendwie...“ Seine feste Stimme war mit den letzten Worten immer kleiner, leiser und verzagter geworden. Am Ende senkte er seinen Blick zurück auf seine Kaffeetasse. All seine Standhaftigkeit und sein Selbstbewusstsein waren wie ein Soufflee – welches man zu früh aus dem Ofen geholt hatte - in sich zusammengefallen.

 

Auf diese Aussage hatte Douglas nur gewartet.

„Das ist _genau_ der Grund, warum ich nicht müde werde, dir zu sagen, dass du mit ihr Schluss machen sollst“, sagte er eindringlich. „Wenn du sie wirklich liebst... dann wirst du sie _nicht_ heiraten. Denn früher oder später werdet ihr vor dem Scherbenhaufen eurer Ehe stehen.“ Douglas hielt kurz inne. Zu sehr gemahnte ihn sein eigener Ratschlag an seine eigenen Verfehlungen in der Vergangenheit. „Wenn du sie wirklich liebst... dann wirst du ihr _das_ ersparen.“

 

Martin atmete krampfhaft ein und aus.

„Gott“, seufzte er mit wässriger Stimme. „Du hast Recht. Warum hast du _immer_ Recht?“

 

„Ist wohl genetisch bedingt“, murmelte Douglas trocken.

 

Martin fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Douglas bemerkte, dass diese Hand zitterte. Auch Martins Lachen klang zittrig und hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun?“, fragte Martin in einem heroischen Versuch, gefasst zu sein, welches ihm gründlich misslang. „Wo soll ich denn jetzt hin? Ich lebe in einer Wohnung, die Theresas Familie gehört!“ Er seufzte. „Ich werde das Land verlassen müssen!“

 

Douglas biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein völlig unangebrachtes Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Das war wieder der Martin, den er kannte! Ein rothaariges Nervenbündel, immer kurz vor der nächsten Panikattacke. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass nun nur noch drastische Maßnahmen zu einer Entspannung der Situation führen würden. Und endlich, endlich, kamen ihm die richtigen Worte auch über die Lippen.

 

„Naja... du könntest immer noch...“ Seine unruhigen Finger fanden Martins vernachlässigtes Zuckertütchen und spielten damit herum. „...zu mir kommen.“

 

„Zu dir?“ Martin spitzte die Ohren, sein Kopf flog förmlich wieder nach oben, während es nun Douglas war, der seinen Blick gesenkt hielt. „Wie meinst du das?“, hakte Martin mit seltsam heller Stimme nach.

 

Douglas atmete einmal tief durch. Herrje! Er benahm sich ja schlimmer als damals, als er seine Tanzstundenflamme zum ersten Mal ins Kino hatte einladen wollen. Und damals war er 13 Jahre alt gewesen! Sein Blick hob sich wieder und traf auf Martins Augen, die in seinem blassen Gesicht merkwürdig groß und glänzend wirkten.

 

„Falls du noch Urlaub hast, könntest du den erst Mal einreichen und dann... wenn du alles andere geregelt hast, könntest du vorerst bei mir wohnen. In meinem Haus. Im Gästezimmer, wenn dir das lieber ist.“ Douglas war mit seinem Angebot und der Art, wie er es vorgebracht hatte, sehr zufrieden. Umso unverständlicher war es ihm, dass Martins Blick plötzlich kalt wurde und ein hartes Glitzern in seine Augen getreten war.

 

„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, Douglas“, spie er wütend aus.

 

Gut. Das reichte. Nun hatte Douglas endgültig genug. Er war zwar durchaus ein Mann, der mit Worten ausgezeichnet umgehen konnte, dennoch gab es Situationen, in denen Taten mehr sagten als Worte das je vermochten. Dies schien eine solche Situation zu sein. Ohne zu zögern, streckte Douglas seinen linken Arm aus, legte seine Hand in Martins Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich. Douglas selbst neigte sich ihm etwas entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen sich über der Mitte des Tisches.

 

„Schmeckt das für dich nach Mitleid, Martin?“, fragte Douglas sehr selbstzufrieden und ließ Martin – der ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte – wieder los.

 

„Dou-Douglas...“, stammelte Martin völlig aufgelöst. „D-du... hast mich ge-geküsst!“ Seine Wangen erhitzten sich – das musste heißen, dass er schon wieder rot wurde. Diese Erkenntnis sorgte dafür, dass ihm nur noch mehr Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Sein Blick hing unverwandt an Douglas' Gesicht, während seine Finger zuckten und förmlich danach gierten, den soeben liebkosten Mund zu berühren, doch Martin ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und unterband diesen erbärmlichen Wunsch. Sein Herz schlug rasend schnell, seine Lippen prickelten immer noch von der zärtlichen Berührung, die ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert hatte. Sollten hier und jetzt wirklich all seine Wünsche, Träume und Hoffnungen Wirklichkeit werden? So einfach? Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man glücklich war? Konnte ihm – Martin Crieff, notorischer Pechvogel – das Glück so einfach in den Schoß fallen? Martin bezwang sich, bohrte die Fingernägel in seine Handinnenfläche und unterdrückte die aufkeimend Euphorie. Noch hatte Douglas keine mündlichen Zusagen gemacht. Obwohl... konnte ein Kuss als _mündliche_ Zusage gelten? Martin stöhnte innerlich über sich selbst. Gott, er war wirklich erbärmlich! Douglas wollte wahrscheinlich einfach nur nett sein und mit seinem Kuss erreichen, dass er, Martin, aufhörte, dummes Zeug zu reden.

 

Douglas' Grinsen schien diese Annahme zu bestätigen.

 

„So gut mir dieser neue, selbstsichere Kapitän Crieff unserer letzten Treffen auch gefallen hat ... dieser aufgelöste, stotternde Martin Crieff ist wesentlich anziehender. Schon immer gewesen. Und die Art, wie sich das Rot deiner Wangen mit dem Rot deiner Haare beißt, ist einfach spektakulär“, neckte Douglas ihn in seiner üblichen, leicht überheblichen Manier.

 

 _Anziehend_... Douglas fand ihn wirklich anziehend! Hatte ihn sogar schon immer anziehend gefunden! Martin kniff sich in den Arm um festzustellen, ob er träumte oder ob er tot war. Keines von beiden war der Fall. Das war einfach viel zu wundervoll, um wahr zu sein. Ein glückseliges Seufzen saß in Martins Kehle, welches jedoch wieder abgewürgt wurde, als Martin über seine eigenen Gedanken noch einmal nachsann. Es war wirklich _zu_ gut um wahr zu sein. Wäre es möglich, dass Douglas es gar nicht ernst meinte? Douglas' Haltung war zumindest weit davon entfernt, die eines Liebenden zu sein. Martin runzelte die Stirn. Wäre es möglich, dass er sich hier nur einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte? Sein unseliges Temperament und sein stets bereiter Zorn flammten auf.

 

„Douglas – wenn du versuchst, dich über mich lustig zu machen...“ Martin beherrschte seine Stimme nur mit Mühe, dennoch war ein leichtes Beben herauszuhören und zwar deutlicher, als es ihm lieb war. „Dann... schwöre ich bei Gott... ich bringe dich um“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

 

„Uuuuh... eine Morddrohung!“ Douglas pfiff leise durch seine Zähne. „Ich bin zutiefst verletzt, Sir. Würde ich mich jemals über Sir lustig machen?“

 

„Andauernd“, knirschte Martin zornbebend.

 

Douglas zuckte lässig mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt nicht.“

 

Martin hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, als ob er ohnmächtig werden müßte. Seine Augenlider flatterten und schlossen sich.

„Wirklich, Douglas?“, flüsterte Martin. Es klang wie ein Stoßgebet und als sich seine Augenlider wieder öffneten fragte er erneut: „Wirklich?“

 

„Ja, Martin. Wirklich.“ Etwas in Douglas' Haltung veränderte sich. Oder war es seine Stimme, die nun zärtlicher klang? Martin hatte keine Ahnung. Ihm war leicht übel, sein Herz raste, sein Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig leer an, seine Hände waren eiskalt, seine Füße spürte er schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr und nur sehr leise, sehr undeutlich, vernahm er über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren Douglas' nächste Worte, die jegliche Zweifel, die Martin noch gehegt hatte, vollständig ausräumten.

 

„Ich habe nie vermutet, dass ich mich in dich verliebt haben könnte... aber ich habe festgestellt, dass das tatsächlich der Fall ist.“ Douglas Hand legte sich warm und schwer auf Martins Finger und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde sehr ernst, obwohl seine Augen verschmitzt zwinkerten. „Ich liebe dich, Martin – _Wie verrückt und aus vollem Herzen_.“

 

Ein leises Glucksen drang ungewollt und ungewünscht aus Martins Kehle.

„Ist das ein neues Spiel? Wie viele Filmtitel kann man in einer Liebeserklärung unterbringen?“, fragte er mit schwankender Stimme, während sich sein Herz nach Kräften bemühte, aus seinem Brustkorb heraus zu hüpfen. Douglas hatte gesagt, dass er ihn liebte... alle seine Träume schienen nun wirklich in Erfüllung zu gehen. Hatte er tatsächlich soviel Glück verdient? Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Innersten redete ihm gut zu und Martin kam zu dem Schluss, dass er es wirklich und wahrhaftig verdient hatte, glücklich zu sein. Endlich war er an der Reihe. Seine Finger zuckten unter Douglas' Hand und als er sie zaghaft mit ihnen verschränkte, ergriff ihn eine große Ruhe und Zufriedenheit, wie er sie seit seinem ersten Alleinflug nie wieder gefühlt hatte.

 

Währenddessen schien Douglas seiner Frage einige Überlegung zu widmen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich“, entschied er dann. „Warum? Hättest du gerne, dass ich das tue?“

 

„Glaubst du, dass es funktioniert?“, fragte Martin und fügte hastig hinzu: „Nicht das mit den Filmtiteln! Ich meine... mit... _uns_?“ Ein zaghaftes, scheues Lächeln wölbte seine Mundwinkel und er spürte, dass seine Hand im Griff von Douglas' Fingern bebten. Douglas hatte immer nur Frauen gehabt... wunderbare, großartige Frauen. Genauso wunderbar und großartig wie er selbst. Würde er auf Dauer mit ihm zufrieden sein? Mit ihm? Martin Crieff? Der noch nie irgendetwas Wunderbares oder Großartiges in seinem Leben geleistet hatte und dem das womöglich auch nie gelingen würde auch wenn er sich noch so sehr anstrengte.

 

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich noch nie eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung gehabt habe“, verkündete Douglas mit einer Prise seiner bekannten Großspurigkeit über die Martin wider Willen lächeln musste. „Das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich noch nie ausprobiert habe, daher... kann ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob ich darin gut bin oder nicht. Aber ich denke...“ Sein Daumen strich sanft über Martins Handinnenfläche, was diesen wohlig erschauern ließ. „Aber ich denke, wenn du sehr sanft und zärtlich zu mir bist, während du mich in die Matratze stößt – dann denke ich, dass alles gut gehen wird.“

 

Martin starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und Douglas grinste.

 

„Nun ja...“, sagte Martin heiser, räusperte sich und fühlte wie sich seine Wangen erneut scharlachrot färbten. Doch nicht nur in seinem Gesicht wurde es warm. Auch durch andere Körperregionen schoss flammende Hitze.

 

„Oh, die unerbittliche Schlacht der Rot-Schattierungen wird wieder ausgetragen“, neckte Douglas erbarmungslos. „Wer wird dieses Mal den Sieg davontragen? Haare oder Wangen? Martin, was meinst du?“

 

Martin räusperte sich ein zweites Mal, doch als er endlich – kaum hörbar – sprach, klang seine Stimme immer noch heiser.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft... dass du das Stoßen übernehmen würdest.“ Innerlich wand er sich vor Peinlichkeit, denn so offen hatte er noch nie über seine Vorlieben gesprochen, schon gar nicht in dieser Form. Doch er hatte nie den Wunsch gehabt, _oben_ zu liegen und das wollte er von Anfang an klar stellen. Das begehrliche Funkeln in Douglas' Augen, das seine Worte ausgelöst hatte, bestätigte ihn in seiner Entscheidung, sich offen zu äußern. Doch dass Douglas gewillt gewesen war, dieses Opfer für ihn – für ihre Beziehung - zu bringen (und ein Opfer wäre es gewesen, denn Douglas' Erleichterung bei Martins Ablehnung war förmlich mit Händen zu greifen gewesen), rührte ihn zutiefst und schnürte ihm fast die Kehle zu.

 

„Ausgezeichnet!“, rief Douglas mit ruhiger Überlegenheit und verfiel schlagartig wieder in seine Mann-von-Welt-Attitüde. „Wenn das so ist... dann wird es nicht einfach nur _funktionieren_ “, erklärte er großspurig. „Unsere Beziehung wird dann ganz einfach _brillant_ sein.“

 

„Ach“, machte Martin trocken. „Dann ist _das_ also eines der Dinge in denen du wirklich gut bist, nicht wahr?“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und er wagte einen – wie er hoffte – frivolen Blick.

 

Douglas warf sich mit leichter Übertreibung in die Brust.

„ich will dir die Überraschung nicht verderben, Martin. Aber – ja. Ich bin darin wirklich, wirklich sehr, sehr gut.“

 

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

 

**Ende**

 

 

 

 


End file.
